


Sweet Thing

by ruin (ruinrunes)



Series: BillGeorgie Collection [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Candy Sharing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinrunes/pseuds/ruin
Summary: All Bill can focus on are the soft puffs of air Georgie keeps ghosting against his mouth, the way one of Georgie’s hands clutches at his collar, keeping him close enough to bump noses.Georgie sinks deeper into his lap, and Bill finds the circle of his arms tightening around his brother, eyes bright as he draws Georgie closer.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough
Series: BillGeorgie Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805047
Comments: 23
Kudos: 53





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> bill's like 13 georgie is like 5  
> tw: incest & heavy makeouts

The first time it happens, it’s mostly an accident. 

They’re huddled up together on a chair in the waiting room, Georgie nestled sideways on Bill’s lap, feet slung over the opposite armrest and head tucked comfortably in the hollow of Bill’s neck. 

He can hear the  _ clack clack _ of Georgie toying with the sucker, rolling it around in his mouth and knocking it against his teeth. Bill fancies he can feel every bump too, noises turning into vibrations that travel all the way down his chest. 

If he looks down a bit, he can watch the kid working at it, sliding it in and out and back in again, tongue peeking out of his mouth to lap at it when sucking gets too exhausting. It’s a bit mesmerizing to watch, and Georgie looks so happy and  _ determined  _ of all things, it’s an easy thing for Bill to get drawn in to.

The doctor had offered him one too, while they waited for their mom, but Bill had declined. He was getting a bit too old for stuff like that, and besides, he’d never been too crazy about sweets anyway. 

He thinks back to those shitty pin-up shots Richie had shown them all, those ones with the pretty girls all perfectly dolled up holding a sucker perfectly balanced between their perfect teeth. Bill hadn’t found them particularly thrilling at the time, but then again, he’d never watched a pair of lips work something like that over right in front of him. 

Here and now though, he thinks he kind of gets it. There’s something a little obscene about watching Georgie’s lips stretch over the little red circle, and Bill’s never really reflected on the size of his brother’s mouth, but he sure does now. It’s small and full, and Bill doesn’t know if he’ll ever find anything as interesting as watching Gerogie’s lips grow a little fuller with all that sucking. 

“What flavor is it?” Bill asks distantly, unsure when he’d even made the decision to say anything at all. 

Georgie looks up at him then, lips spit-slick and shiny, stained a brilliant shade of red, and Bill really wishes he’d kept his own mouth shut. 

“Cherry!” Georgie exclaims, tipping back to flash Bill his most brilliant grin. Bill smiles down at him, adjusting his hold on his brother so he can reach for the stick in his hand. 

“Share?”

“Noooo!” Georgie’s expression drops into a mock pout, smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth as a razor sharp one spreads across Bill’s face. 

“C’mon,” Bill urges, reaching for Georgie’s prize with minimal effort. 

“Nooo! You can’t share a sucker!” Georgie is all giggles now, waving his treat just out of reach and twisting in Bill’s grip. He could easily hop off, but he doesn’t, content to play tussle with Bill until one of them caves.

“Course you can. I’ll show you,” Bill says, finally managing to snatch the candy from Georgie’s hand. He doesn’t look too upset, but he does look skeptical, eyeing Bill and then eyeing his sucker before shrugging. 

“Here, you lick this side.” Bill suggests, nudging the candy right back up against Georgie’s mouth and watching his little brother’s lips part for it. 

He’s not really thinking as he sways forward himself, mouth open just enough to catch the other side of the sucker. He catches a bit more than that though, feels the press of Georgie’s lips against his own as his tongue swipes at the sugary circle trapped between them. 

Georgie utters a muffled squeak, but he doesn’t draw back, just sits there trembling slightly as Bill drags the flat of his tongue over the thing again and again, catching Georgie’s lips every time. 

They’re so close like this, all tangled up in each other, foreheads pressed together and sharing the same air. It’s easy to forget they’re in a public place, easier still to forget that there’s a secretary hunched over some paperwork not five feet away from them. 

All Bill can focus on are the soft puffs of air Georgie keeps ghosting against his mouth, the way one of Georgie’s hands clutches at his collar, keeping him close enough to bump noses. Georgie sinks deeper into his lap, and Bill finds the circle of his arms tightening around his brother, eyes bright as he draws Georgie closer. 

“Felt weird,” Georgie mumbles, licking his lips and looking up at Bill almost expectantly as the sucker slips from his hand. 

“Little bit, huh?” Bill agrees, but he’s already leaning forward again, already tucking a lock of Georgie’s hair behind his ear as he slots their lips back together like he doesn’t know how to do anything else. Georgie’s sucker isn’t in the way anymore, but it doesn’t matter, Bill doesn’t care about that stupid thing right now, doesn’t need the excuse.

He can hear the dull clatter of it connecting with the linoleum as it falls, but it’s pushed from his mind the moment he gets a hand on Georgie’s cheek, tilting him up just right so Bill can kiss him better. Georgie tips up into it perfectly, both hands coming to weave around Bill’s neck as Bill pulls his lower lip into his mouth and  _ sucks _ . 

The whine Georgie lets out is loud enough to travel, but Bill doesn’t notice - can’t notice, really. Georgie is so good for him like this, mouth open and wet and pliant as Bill explores. He’s never done anything like this before, and kissing Beverly in the school play sure doesn’t come close, but it’s easy to fall into what feels good, especially when Georgie is so receptive. 

Every gentle bite, every soft suck, has Georgie singing for him, quiet chirps and moans that only have Bill kissing him harder, mapping out every corner of Georgie’s sweet little mouth until he can barely taste the sugar anymore. 

Bill isn’t sure how long he spends there, curled around his little brother like some huge cat and licking into him like he’s trying to devour him, but it’s long enough for Georgie to start wiggling. He feels hands that had previously been tugging him close begin to push away, and it’s with a slightly mean-spirited little nip that he lets Georgie go. 

“Bill…  _ Billy _ .” Georgie whines, pulling his face back and twisting to the side to suck in two deep lungfuls of air. 

“What wrong?” Bill murmurs, nuzzling his lips against the soft skin of Georgie’s cheek instead as his brother catches his breath.

“Lips feel all tingly.”

“You don’t like it?”

Georgie pauses for a minute, seeming to consider the question before his expression goes all shy. “I like it...”

“Yeah?” Bill asks, smile in his voice as he bites at Georgie’s cheek. “You sure?”

Bill can feel his little brother’s cheeks flush with heat, and he can’t help but settle a finger under Georgie’s jaw, turning him back just as Bill is busy kissing a soft trail right back to his mouth. He drops kiss after kiss there, against that sweet little cupid’s bow, until Georgie is mewling for him, mouth falling open so Bill can lick his way right back in. 

Georgie melts back into his arms easy as anything, and Bill feels a little shiver of  _ something _ run down his spine when he feels Georgie hesitantly licking back. They’re tentative little things, but Bill encourages them, strokes the tip of his tongue against Goergie’s until his baby brother starts to mimic him in turn. 

It’s thrilling, so much so that Bill feels his head going a little cloudy. He doesn’t remember anything ever feeling quite this good, and he really never would have guessed that making out with his kid brother was going to be so… perfect. 

Bill reckons he could happily kiss his brother for hours, but then a deep laugh erupts loudly from the next room over, and he can hear his mom talking like she’s about to be done, and Bill suddenly remembers where exactly they are and what they’ve been doing. 

It’s a struggle to pull back, especially when Georgie follows after him whining, but Bill manages to get a few inches between them as he fights to gain his thoughts back. 

“Georgie, we gotta quit it now.”

“Don’t wanna.” Georgie says, all childish petulance as he juts out his bottom lip. Bill can’t help it, tips forward enough to give it a playful bite before pressing their mouths together soundly and drawing back again. 

“Me neither, but m- mom’ll get m- mad if she catches us like this.”

“Why?”

“Boys aren’t -” Bill starts, but pauses when he realizes what he’s about to say. “Brothers aren’t -”

“But it feels good…” Georgie mumbles, pout in full blast as he talks right over him.

“I know, I - I liked it too, Georgie, felt r- really good.” Bill concedes, helpless as he kisses Georgie  _ again _ , throat going tight at the way Georgie’s eyes droop immediately, how willingly he parts his lips for even the smallest of pecks. “B- but kissing like that is something you’re supposed to do when it’s just the t- two of you. S - so you don’t make people jealous.”

“Oh…” Georgie breathes, brow furrowed slightly as he processes. Bill just stares at him, notices all sorts of little things for the first time - like how long Georgie’s eyelashes are, or the way his lips are all swollen and kiss bruised. Wonders if his mom will notice, wonders if she’ll even believe herself if she does guess right. 

“So that was a kiss?” Georgie asks, after some time has passed and Bill’s busy counting Georgie’s freckles as he rubs their noses together in a little eskimo kiss. 

“Yeah,” Bill admits, cracking a smile when Georgie blushes. “D- Did you like it?” 

Georgie just goes an even darker shade of red, gaze skittering off and towards the secretary. Bill isn’t sure what it is that makes her look up, only that when she does Bill watches her squint at them disapprovingly. He’s not  _ doing _ anything though, not now anyway, and he can’t help the possessive hand he settles on Georgie’s cheek as he frowns right back at her. 

“Well?” Bill asks, pulling his gaze away from the woman and back down to his brother. 

“I liked it.” And he’s looking at Bill’s mouth now, with the same kind of singular focus Bill had been looking at  _ his _ mouth. It makes his belly feel a little fluttery, sure of the fact that Georgie’s thinking about kissing him. 

“Billy?”

“Mhm?”

“I want you to kiss me again.”

Ding ding ding Denbrough!

“Can’t buddy. She’s looking right at us,” Bill says, tapping his fingers against Georgie’s jaw before drumming a simple beat up to his mouth. Georgie just presses closer, kissing back against Bill’s fingers until he’s nosing right up to the corner of Bill’s mouth.

“Please?” Georgie breathes, tipping his face up and curling his fists into Bill’s shirt. “Pretty, pretty please?” 

Bill feels a bead of sweat trickle down his temple. He’s never wanted anything more in all thirteen years of his life, and Georgie is  _ right there _ , practically kissing him already with the way his mouth is nudging insistently against Bill’s own.

“One last one…” And Georgie’s begging now, signature little whine high in his voice. Bill darts a glance back at the secretary, and she’s  _ still _ looking at them, expression gone even sharper, more accusatory, and suddenly Bill’s a little ticked off. 

What’s she watching them for anyway? Bill should give her something to  _ really _ look at.

So he doesn’t think so much as he just  _ does _ \- eyes closing on a sigh as he kisses Georgie as sweetly as he can manage. He lingers there with his brother’s lips caught between his own, opening and closing his mouth languidly against Georgie’s until he hears a horrified gasp and the scrape of a chair dragging against the floor. 

“ _ You boys.. _ !” She starts, stricken. 

But just then the door to the doctor’s main office sweeps open, their mom trotting out arm in arm with the same family doctor they’ve had since before Bill was born. She’s chattering happily, and Bill has almost no time to worry about what some stranger could possibly say to convince their mom that they’d been busy kissing while she was in for a checkup. 

“Mommy!” Georgie exclaims, finally scrambling off Bill’s lap to throw himself at their mother. Bill watches him careen into her legs, cheeks red as he switches his stare to the lady still struggling to gather her words. She doesn’t seem to be able to say much though, just stares at them wide eyed as their mom ushers them towards the door.

“You boys ready to go?” Their mom asks, swinging Georgie up into her arms and holding out a hand for Bill. Bill’s a  _ bit _ too old to be holding his mom’s hand as they walk to the car, but he does slide up beside her, squeezing her wrist once before splitting off to hold the door open. 

When they pass the big mirror on the way out, Bill catches sight of his reflection and all the blood rushes right to his face when he realizes his lips are just as red as Georgie's now.

He sends one last glance over his shoulder and finds the woman furiously explaining something to the doctor. Bill watches them for a minute, only to see the man tip back his head and laugh uproariously in the face of his secretary, whose cheeks are a hectic patchy red. 

Georgie reaches for him over their mom’s shoulder as they pass each other, and Bill has an easy time sliding their hands together as they find their vehicle. 

He’s not particularly worried. After all, who’d believe something like that anyway? And the way Georgie is looking at him, all dopey and pleased, Bill’s sure he made the right decision indulging him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have an anime twit @shxtas for now working on a new live action twitter!


End file.
